Hogsmeade Caroling
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily Evans signs her boyfriend James, her best friend Marlene, and James's best friend Sirius up to go Christmas Caroling in Hogsmeade. Written as a Secret Santa gift for Yazzy. I hope you enjoy it.


**Hey everyone. This story was written as a Secret Santa gift for Yazzy. I hope you enjoy Hogsmeade Caroling as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Christmas was a joyful time at Hogwarts anyone could tell you that. Marlene looked around her as she walked towards her usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Look out," came a shout from her side as one of the many enchanted ornaments started to fall from the sky.

Having just about enough time to duck out of the plummeting objects trajectory she continued towards her destination. Look around the Great Hall she could see Christmas trees being brought in an ornaments being hung on them. The gold and silver tinsel was being strung along certain trees. A garland of popcorn here or there.

"Marlene," she heard her name being called by her best friend, "you're just in time."

Marlene sat down next to the red haired green eyed Lily who was eating her breakfast. "What am I just in time for, Lils?" she asked filling her plate with a good balance of french toast, pancakes, and bacon. "What are you planning?"

Lily smiled as she watched her friend run a hand over blonde curly hair. Following Marlene's line of sight she wasn't surprised when she spotted the Marauders just walked into the Great Hall. The smile grew bigger on her face as she developed a plan to get her friend with James's best friend. "I was thinking maybe we could sign up to go caroling in Hogsmeade with the choir," she suggested hopefully.

"Lils, you know I can't sing," Marlene stated in a near whine as Sirius plopped down in the seat next to her. A deep blush went over cheeks she'd used the lie of having choir practice to duck Sirius Black a couple of times during the past few years before she started to like him. "Did you discuss this plan of your with your boyfriend?"

It was Lily's turn to turn a bright shade of red. "I was going to discuss it with him after breakfast," Lily told her friend.

"But James is here now." Marlene picked up a mug of hot chocolate that house elves made during the holidays for breakfast and almost every other meal. "Why don't you ask him now?" Marlene smirked.

"Ask me what?" James Potter turned to face Lily expectantly.

"Um...uh...I was...uh...wondering if...um...you'd like to join Marlene and I and go caroling with the Hogwarts choir in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked ears now joining her face in a shade of red that should only be seen on a tomato.

"I would love to," James told her. "What do you think, Padfoot?"

A jet of hot chocolate drenched James Potter as Sirius Black sent it shooting across the table at his friend. A look of pure dread crossed Sirius's face at the prospect of having to sing in front of people. He knew that James was his best friend, a brother in a way, and that Lily and Marlene were his friends but singing in front of them would be far to embarrassing.

"Come on, Sirius," Marlene chimed up with a smirk, "if you go then I'll go." She folded her arms over her chest in look that broke no arguments from the dark haired dark eyed boy.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll go but only to hear Marlene sing."

Marlene blush she'd held since the first time Lily mentioned caroling turned an even darker shade of red if that was even possible. She watched as Sirius munched on a piece of bacon with a look that read trouble crossing his face. Maybe she could make herself sick before it was time to go to Hogsmeade.

"I'll go sign us up then," Lily told them with a smile.

"I'll go with you," James said jumping out of his seat and following Lily.

As soon as Lily and James had left Sirius smirked over Marlene. "You aren't planning on backing out of your promise?" he asked looking at her with flirtatious grin on his face. "Are you, Mar?"

That had been her very plan but she wouldn't admit that to Sirius. It was actually none of his business though. Marlene picked up her cup of half cool hot chocolate and continued to drink trying to think of anyway she could get out going caroling with the group of them.

"We're all signed up," James crowed sitting back in the seat he'd just vacated after helping Lily into her seat. "This is going to be so fun. Don't you think so, Sirius?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sirius murmured under his breath.

"As long as you can sing while doing it," James smiled as he watched Lily looking over the music that Professor Flitwick had handed her. "Lily, why don't you hand out the music that Flitwick gave us?"

Lily smiled as she passed over a sheet of song lyrics to Marlene. There were a few Christmas carols that were her long times favorites on the list and even more that she didn't even know. She wishes she could go back in time and change her mind regarding the caroling but one didn't disagree with Lily. Especially not in front of James.

"Come on, Marlene," Lily said standing up and motioning for her friend to follow, "let's go practice the songs for later on."

Not knowing what else to do, because she did promise that she'd go if Sirius did, Marlene stood up and followed Lily out of the Great Hall. The dread building up in her stomach with every step she took. She knew she was not very good at singing and had only ever done in it in the Girls Dormitory with only Lily, Alice, and Dorcas as witnesses. Now she was going to reveal her weakness to the rest of the school and all of the village of Hogsmeade.

"Let's start with Frosty the Snowman," Lily told her started to hum the song in question.

Marlene began to sing in tune to Lily's humming but it wasn't that good. At least that was what she thought but this was different than singing in front of people. This was just Marlene and Lily singing in front of the mirror in the dorm. Not singing in front of perfect strangers in a village she'd ever been to a hand full of times so far.

"What's wrong, Lene?" Lily asked.

"I'm no good at singing, Lils, Why did I agree to do this?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "Are you hearing the same thing that I'm hearing?" she asked incredulously. "You're very good, Mar. You just have to have confidence in yourself."

"Is that all?" Marlene asked not really believing her best friend.

"That's all. Let's try Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?"

They continued to practice the songs on the list and few more that weren't even on the list in case they broke away from the group and wanted to sing on their own. They sounded near perfect when it was time for them to dress and head down to meet the others.

The chilling air swirled around Marlene as she and Sirius walked side by side allowing James and Lily to walk together hand in hand. She smiled as she felt Sirius's hand slide into her own. She hadn't realized how nice it felt to actually hold the hand of the boy she'd had a crush on since fifth year.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked in a whisper pushing a stray piece of his black hair out his eyes. If she wasn't confused he sounded almost as scared about this as she felt. But that was ridiculous because Sirius Black wasn't afraid of anything. Right?

Marlene found herself nodding remembering what Lily had told her earlier that day. She just had to have confidence in herself and no one but Marlene, herself, and Sirius and Lily would know she was afraid to sing in public. "You don't have to be afraid, Sirius," she told him giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You just have to have confidence in yourself. Which shouldn't be that hard for you, Mr. Confidence." She smiled over at him.

He smiled back but she could tell that what she'd said hadn't really helped put his mind at ease. As Professor Flitwick split the choir and other students who'd signed up to sing in Hogsmeade into smaller groups Sirius began to look pale.

"You can do this," Marlene told Sirius in great confidence. If he wouldn't be confident in himself then she'd lend him some of her own confidence. "You'll be brilliant, Sirius! You'll see."

Lily lead the way through Hark the Herald Angels Sing for their first song of the evening. A small group of people had started to form around the little group but Marlene wouldn't let that unsettle her. She was going to use the confidence that Lily had in her and she would also in turn give some to Sirius.

Out of no where something like the voice of an angel, or what Marlene believed an angel would sound like, came from her side. She turned in shock to find that the voice she'd heard had come from Sirius Black himself. She smiled at him and nodded. Turning back to face the front she could see the joy that their singing was bringing the people of Hogsmeade.

After a few more songs the group of students headed back up to the castle. It was something small but it brought great joy to everyone involved. From the townspeople to the students involved themselves. And before the night was over Marlene got the greatest wish of her heart.

"Mar," Sirius sadi plopping down on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room next to her, "I was hoping I could ask you something very personal. Do you mind?" He had taken her hands and turned her towards him at this point.

"I don't," Marlene told him with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

Marlene smiled as she leaned over and kissed Sirius. "Of course," she whispered. "I've wanted to be your girlfriend since fifth year."

###########################################################################################################

"And that children is how I got your mother to be my girlfriend," Sirius told his and Marlene's twin daughters as he tucked them into bed. "I can't imagine what would have happened if she said no. Can you?"

Marlene shook her head as she listened in story time. She can't imagine a life where she said no to Sirius Black and she doesn't want. Moving into the room she joins her husband as they kiss their children good night. And all was peaceful and quite. All was right.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed Hogsmeade Caroling.**

 **Written for:**

 **Secret Santa, for Yazzy, pairings fo Jily and Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black, with happy ending, fluff, and humor**

 **Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, (action) singing**

 **Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight 1 (drink) hot chocolate**

 **Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Step one, 10 (word) joy**


End file.
